


Up Off The Floor

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(315):</i>
  <br/>
  <i>i fell off the bed in the middle of it, and he yelled "5 second rule" and kept fucking me. i think im in love</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Off The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> New series (surprise surprise) These'll be based off texts from Texts From Last Night, I have a list of them ready XDDD They're great  
> As usual, not beta-read and tbh I didn't even read this over after I finished writing it so...

Stiles' mind was a jumbled mess as Scott slammed into him over and over, their bodies pressed together so close, so tight, so hot. It was always like this—the sex—Scott always rendered Stiles speechless, the tanned boy an animal in bed. He manhandled Stiles around, molding his body into position and taking control, marking Stiles' pale skin and gripping him tight enough to leave marks that would last for weeks. And Stiles just took it.   
  


He loved the way Scott took control, giving his boyfriend permission to use his body however he pleased. Stiles was never disappointed, Scott always delivering 100% in bed, moving hard and deep, hitting Stiles' spot until he could barely even speak. Even now, Scott had Stiles pressed down, his heavy body pinning Stiles' as he rocked down with enough force to rock the bed underneath them. Stiles head was thrown back, his eyes blown from pleasure, his mouth doing nothing but letting out whimpers and moans, his breath hitching every time Scott hit his spot hard, the blunt head of the boy's cock pressing up against it perfectly. Stiles could hardly breathe, his body pliant as Scott shifted them again, rolling until Stiles was on top, Scott laying on his back.   
  


Except that the momentum was too great and Stiles, in a humorous twist of events, went right over the side of the bed.   
  


He grunted at the slam of his body against the floor, about to complain about what a turn off that was, only to be interrupted by Scott calling out, "Five-Second Rule!!!" and rolling himself off the bed as well, wasting no time in parting Stiles' legs and thrusting in again.   
  


Almost as if nothing had happened, Scott continued fucking Stiles, literally into the floor this time, neither caring about how uncomfortable the wood of the floor was, too wrapped up in the pleasure. Stiles' mind blanked again, his fingers scrambling for purchase anywhere, finally gripping onto Scott's bicep with one hand, the other playing with his own nipples as he cried out Scott's name over and over again. Stiles arched his back, shifting his body until Scott was hitting into him at the perfect angle and Stiles was coming, clenching tightly around Scott. He covered his stomach with his cum, his ass tightening until Scott grunted and came inside of him, his eyes flashing red as he grabbed onto Stiles' thighs tightly, grinding through his release.   
  


When he finished, he released Stiles' legs, pulling out of him and lifting him up, dropping them both back onto the bed. He pulled the cover over their naked bodies, not bothering to clean them up, just pulling Stiles against him, nosing at the boy's neck. Stiles was still breathing hard, trying to catch his breath from the orgasm.   
  


"Scott, bro," Stiles took a few more breaths, pressing back against Scott until there was no space between them, "I think I love you, man." They both laughed at that, Scott kissing the back of Stiles' neck before responding.  
  
"I love you too, man."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the midst of filling a prompt for someone on tumblr but I'm still open for more ^__^ As usual, find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com)~


End file.
